Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light unit and a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle represented by a four-wheeled vehicle, generally, headlights or headlamps configured to illuminate the front side of the vehicle are provided on the left and right sides of the front surface of the vehicle. The headlight does not have a sealed structure, and water in air exists inside the headlight. This may cause condensation (fogging) inside the headlight. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-68016 proposes a technique of providing a duct between a headlight and a radiator fan and doing ventilation inside a headlight using the radiator fan.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-68016, however, since the duct needs to be extended from the headlight to the radiator fan, the structure configured to do ventilation inside the headlight tends to be bulky. Additionally, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-68016, ventilation inside the headlight cannot be done in a state in which the radiator fan is not rotating.